Conventional server computer systems are designed so that storage devices, such as hard disk drives, can be taken out of the chassis of server computer systems without stopping or shutting down operation (i.e., hot-swappable). In some conventional server computer systems, the storage devices can be housed within a carrier. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional carrier 102 within a chassis 100 of a conventional server computer system. The conventional carrier 102 houses two hot-swappable storage devices 104. The carrier 102 has a length L1, which is the direction in which the storage devices 104 extend through the carrier 102, and from which they can be removed from the carrier 102. The conventional carrier 102 is designed to fit within the chassis of the conventional server computer system so that the length L1 is parallel to the length of the chassis. This presents the storage devices 104 to the front of the chassis for removal and insertion in the direction of arrow 112. This conventional arrangement can occupy a majority (if not all) of the length of a chassis of the server computer system.
Referring to FIG. 2, the length is taken up by the length L1 of the carrier 102 holding the storage devices 104; the length L2 of the connector 106 connected to an interface board 108; and the length L3 of cables 110 running the length of the chassis, which connects the storage devices 104 to the server computer system. The space occupied by the lengths L1-L3 of the carrier 102, the connectors 106, the interface board 108, and the cables 110 extending the length of the chassis, prevent other computer components from being added to conventional server computer systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the space required in the chassis of a server computer system for housing storage devices, in addition to other computer components, particularly for removable computer components within server computer systems.